


Droit du Seigneur

by putaojiubei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaojiubei/pseuds/putaojiubei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Омегаверс AU, где Гарри Стайлс — барон, ссылающийся на закон о первой ночи, чтобы получить Луи хотя бы на один раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droit du Seigneur

**Author's Note:**

> Действия происходят не в Средневековье, а в абстрактном времени, в которое из первого позаимствованы небольшие детали.
> 
> Написано по заявке ["Право первой ночи".](https://ficbook.net/requests/263212)
> 
> Работа на [фб.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4014268)

День для Гарри начинался рано. С рассветом его встречали слуги в «солнечных» покоях. Большую часть комнаты занимала огромная кровать с днищем из переплетенных полосок кожи, укрытых сверху пуховой периной. Барон одергивал с себя меховое одеяло и принимался за водные процедуры. Он умывался медленно и нерасторопно, редкие капли успевали упасть на оголенное тело мужчины и остаться там незамеченными. Другие, более приближенные слуги, приносили его повседневную одежду и помогали одеваться. Сначала барону обтягивали ноги узкими длинными кальцони из эластичного сукна, затем надевали рубаху-тунику из белого полотна, на которую надевали небольшую куртку. Через швы куртки слуги ловко скрепляли в нескольких местах шнурком, поэтому белые складочки рукавов рубашки изящно выглядывали из разрезов. За тесемочки на кальцонах они привязывали куртку, а поверх всего накидывали на его плечи удлиненный жилет, который в талии перетягивался мягким пояском, подчеркивающим стройность фигуры. На ноги ему обували узкую, на тонкой подошве обувь из мягкой цветной кожи, мыски которой были вытянутыми. Тщательно выбритое лицо беспорядочно окружали пышные волосы, расчесав которые, слуги надевали маленькую фетровую шапочку цвета изумруда, на пальцы рук они надевали кольца с большими драгоценными камнями. После того, как заканчивался его утренний туалет, прислужники феодала убирали постель и приглашали гонцов с новостями от вассалов или других феодов.

Свой утренний завтрак Гарри, по своему обычаю, пропускал, но не упускал возможность встретиться с постоянно меняющимися в его замке омегами во время их завтрака. Затем он удалялся в домашний кабинет, где мог часами писать наполненные любовью письма своим любовникам или, наоборот, пребывать в полном одиночестве, перечитывая новый роман, присланный ему конфессией. Иногда он выходил в гостиную комнату, где мог пообщаться со своими вассалами.

Итак, сегодняшнее утро ничем не отличалось от предыдущих. За завтраком своей пассии Стайлс выслушал красочный и душещипательный рассказ о сновидении, которое омеге приснилось, и от которого он так плохо сейчас себя чувствует. Затем милорд уединился в кабинете, отвечая одному милому омеге из соседнего феода. Привычный покой был нарушен тремя тяжелыми ударами ручки-кнокера. Дверь медленно приоткрылась, и из-за нее появился слуга, почтенно кланяясь.

— Милорд, прошу простить меня за грубое вторжение, но прибыл ваш вассал из южных земель и просит уединения с вами.

Мужчина грациозно встал.

— Я готов его принять, — медленно и тяжеловесно произнес барон Стайлс.

Он встал из-за дубового стола и прошел в гостиную, где и был его вассал. Перед Гарри предстал альфа преклонных лет, его седая борода пушком торчала у щек, остатки волос убраны под шляпу с полями. Когда-то крепкие плечи устало были опущены под весом мехового плаща, сухие руки опирались на искусно вырезанную трость. Он вымученно, но гордо стоял посреди комнаты, дожидаясь аудиенции с бароном.

— Мой милый друг! — лестно отозвался гость и поклонился, когда Стайлс подошел к нему ближе. — Вы так хороши, становитесь все краше с каждым годом!

— Благодарю за ваши слова, Альберт, о вас такого не скажу, но вы хорошо выглядите, — со сдержанной улыбкой произнес мужчина. — По какому делу вы желали аудиенции?

— Ваша Милость, — вассал чуть расправил плечи, поддав грудью вперед, и сладко улыбнулся. — Милорд, мне выпала честь выйти замуж.

Брови барона Стайлс невольно вздернулись вверх: 

— И чем же тут я вам могу помочь? — немного укоризненно и с издевкой произнес он, из-за чего стоящий перед ним Альберт растерял уверенность.

— Если вам будет угодно, то я бы хотел получить ваше согласие на этот брак.

Стайлс стоял чуть опустив голову и смотря тупым взглядом на немолодого альфу. Его собранные в замок за спиной руки напряженно сжимались, грудная клетка тяжело поднималась и опускалась — вся его поза была пропитана властностью и источала страх для других альф. Но вдруг он весь переменился и, улыбнувшись, положил свои руки на плечи Альберта.

— Да разве здесь есть причины отказывать вам?

Вассал моментально расслабился, решая выдавить из себя радостную улыбку, дергано мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

— Не хотите присоединиться к моему обеду? Думаю, сегодня будет фазан. Для такого случая я открою бочку вина!

— Ваша Милость, для меня это будет честью.

Барон передал своё желание отобедать в компании со своим вассалом и пригласил того в свой кабинет.

— И кто же станет счастливцем? — Стайлс первым начал прерванную беседу.

— О, это милый омежка, милорд, служит вам как приближённый, — вассал чуть гордо улыбнулся. — Наверное, вам доводилось его видеть, он еще ходит с голубой брошью у себя на груди, — Альберт указал рукой, где эта брошь должна была находиться.

— Да? — немного вопросительно произнес барон, но, как и прежде, холодно продолжил: — Возможно, я его видел. Как, говорите, его зовут?

— Луи.

 

***

 

Слуги замка сидели в столовой комнате и поедали свои похлебки, когда дверь резко распахнулась, и чинно вошел один из бет. Его шумный приход чуть не был встречен смешками и возмущенными обращениями, но за ним вошел барон Гарри, а за ним чуть поодаль шел альфа-вассал, кряхтя и постоянно опираясь на трость.

— Барон Стайлс! — громко продекламировал слуга.

Все на кухне моментально оставили свои дела и застыли в реверансе перед альфой. Стайлс кивнул головой, и седой Альберт вышел чуть вперед.

— Суженый мой, подойди к нам.

Один омега выделился из всех стоящих и подошел ближе к гостям кухни. Он стоял ни жив, ни мертв, две пары глаз альф рассматривали его, от чего по спине пробежали неприятные мурашки.

Омега был хорош собой. Светлые, чуть выгоревшие на солнце короткие волосы округляли личико. Голубые глазки, так идеально подчеркнутые голубой брошью, ясно смотрели на стоящих перед ним альф, высокие скулы были скрыты под нежными щечками. Его тело не было хрупким или элегантным, каким могло и должно было быть, вместо этого омежка был подкачан в руках и ногах, а его попка по природе была соблазнительной и округлой.

Слуге стало неудобно от такого внимания к себе, и в стеснительном, защитном жесте он переплел руки в замок, отчего барон Стайлс хищно улыбнулся и облизал свои губы. Ему было в удовольствие смотреть на смущающегося омегу.

— Сладкий мальчик, — одними губами произнес Стайлс, но слова были пойманы омежкой, и его щечки вмиг покраснели.

 

***

 

Следующим утром барон Стайлс вошел в свою спальню, слишком нервно одеваясь перед этим и постоянно поторапливая нерасторопных слуг, чтобы вновь увидеть того самого омежку, чью руку прошлым днем отдал за своего вассала. В спальне как раз были слуги, которые не на шутку перепугались, когда альфа резким движением открыл дверь.

— Ваша Милость, — в один голос сказали омеги и беты и присели в реверансе.

Стайлс нарочито откашлялся: 

— Я бы хотел видеть омегу, Луи, омегу-Луи, — и быстро вышел из спальни, направляясь в свой рабочий кабинет.

Все в комнате шокировано взглянули на единственного Луи в комнате, который в свою очередь испуганно уставился туда, где секунду назад стоял барон Стайлс. Омега медленно отделился от всех и, провожаемый жалеющими взглядами, направился в кабинет своего хозяина.

— Ваша Милость, — произнес Луи, войдя в кабинет.

— Закрой дверь, — приказал Стайлс и затем жестом указал на скамью в своей комнате. Луи беспрекословно повиновался каждому слову своего барона. Его колени предательски тряслись, а всегда теплые руки вдруг похолодели. Он медленно подошел к скамье, накрытой шкурой, у стены, и бесшумно опустился на самый её краешек. Стайлс жадно следил за каждым движением Луи, сохраняя холодность эмоций на своем лице. Он видел, как нервничал слуга, но все так же продолжал глазами пожирать его, как загнанную испуганную добычу выслеживают охотники.

— Я провинился перед вами в чём-то? — поинтересовался слуга, когда молчание в комнате слишком затянулось. Стайлс смягчил свой взгляд и по-кошачьи улыбнулся.

— Ты очарователен, Луи, — он сел рядом с омегой и провел тыльной стороной руки по бедру. — И как тебе, такому красивому и невинному, удалось встать под венец с таким старым развратным мерзавцем?

Луи нервно сглотнул и посмотрел в глаза альфы: 

— Меня проиграли, — по-честному ответил омежка и сморгнул подступившие слезы, сжав кулачки. — Мой отец падок на азартные игры и… — голос дрогнул, — я знал, что это однажды произойдет, но я никогда не думал, за кого мне придется выходить.

Слуга потер своими кулачками щеки, отгоняя желание разрыдаться на руках своего господина, и неуверенно улыбнулся Стайлсу, который все также собственнически держал свою руку на его бедре.

— Ты такой сексуальный, когда хочешь расплакаться, — барон навис над омегой. — Как бы я хотел тебя сейчас выпороть за болтливый ротик или занять его чем-то более полезным.

Луи резко, изо всех сил толкнул Стайлса в грудь: 

— Что вы хотите от меня, милорд?

— Гарри, зови меня просто Гарри, — барон приблизился к Луи, касаясь своей ладонью его подбородка. — У тебя такие аккуратные и нежные черты, — Стайлс обвел взглядом все лицо омеги, — ты лучше любой аристократической, изнеженной омеги.

— Мил… Гарри, — Луи резко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза. — Вы можете спасти меня от этого брака?

Барон отстранился и сожалеюще покачал головой: 

— Это карточная игра, ничто не может остановить выплату проигрыша.

И Луи впервые дал волю слезам, за свою жизнь ничто раньше так его не расстраивало. Он прикрыл краснеющие глаза ладонями, желая скрыть свою слабость. Омега тяжело дышал, пытаясь вернуть себя в спокойное состояние, и когда таковое было получено, спросил: 

— Тогда зачем сейчас мне все это говорите? Или вам доставляет удовольствие смеяться над судьбами своих подчиненных?!

Гарри отошел к единственному узкому окошечку в его кабинете.

— Я бы хотел иметь возможность увидеть тебя в своей постели, — еле слышно прошептал Стайлс, надеясь, что Луи не услышит. — Подойди ко мне, — более громко произнес Гарри. Луи послушно подошел и остановился, сохранив дистанцию между собой и бароном.

— Ближе, — сказал альфа и, схватив за талию, приблизил к себе так, что он мог чувствовать, как бешено бьётся сердце слуги и как прерывисто тот дышит. Стайлс наклонился к губам Луи и прошептал: — Останови меня, если ты этого не хочешь, — и впился в розоватые губки омеги, сразу углубляя поцелуй. Слуга лишь шире приоткрыл свой ротик, отдавая контроль полностью Гарри, руки которого уже блуждали по хрупкому телу, то и дело сжимая в самых приятных для Луи местах. Он, неожиданно для себя, удовлетворенно ахнул, когда барон сжал его ягодицы и чуть развел.

Омега отклонился, открывая свою шею для грубых поцелуев. Гарри сжал своей ладонью еще не возбужденный орган через одежду и стал поглаживать. Языком он провел мокрую дорожку от ключиц к ушку молодого омеги и оставил там поцелуй, из-за чего получил очередной возбужденный стон. Он кружил вокруг того нежнейшего места, выписывая языком завитки, и целовал трепещущую венку чуть ниже. Стайлс приспустил брэ Луи и обхватил его вставший член тремя пальцами и начал медленно надрачивать ему, размазывая по стволу сочившиеся из головки соки. Омега дышал горячо и тяжело, его ноги затряслись, когда оргазм накрыл его.

— Встань на колени, — приказал Стайлс чуть дрожащим голосом и надавил на плечо податливого омеги. Он сам развязал тесемочки и приспустил шоссы. Перед удовлетворенным и удивленным лицом омеги предстал возбужденный член его господина, который был также идеален, как и сам барон. Крупный и длинный, чуть вставший орган уже истекал смазкой, а крупные голубые венки набухли рядом с покрасневшей головкой. — Открой свой ротик, — пропел Гарри, проводя большим пальцем по скуле омеги.

Луи приоткрыл губы и высунул свой язычок, слизывая и пробуя на вкус предэякулят. Он облизывал налившуюся головку, и, когда из гортани его господина вырвался стон, омега осмелел, беря в рот головку и сжимая губки на члене. Луи двигал своим язычком по всей его длине, выпустил изо рта и обхватил влажной ладошкой основание, провел по нему пару раз, задевая пальчиком уретру.

Альфа зарычал и схватил юношу за волосы, входя своим твердым от возбуждения членом в его горячий ротик. Он начал яростно насиловать слугу, с каждым разом входя все глубже и глубже. Омега давился от слюны и текущих слез, но он не пытался оттолкнуть Гарри, только плотнее сжимал губки, желая доставить еще большее удовольствие своему господину. От таких действий Гарри почувствовал растущее напряжение внутри себя и с громким чпоком вышел из ротика омеги. Луи обхватил член Стайлса ладошкой и быстро ею задвигал вверх и вниз. Альфа обильно кончил на загорелое личико слуги, который сексуально прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл рот.

— Был ли это твой первый раз? — спросил Гарри, когда ему удалось совладать с собственным дыханием.

Луи опустил глазки и скромно кивнул, его щечки сейчас густо покраснели.

— Чудесный ротик, — прошептал Стайлс, подходя к скамье и ложась на неё. — Чудесный.

 

***

 

В личном кабинете барона Стайлса было довольно темно, только подсвечники с зажженными фитилями еле освещали комнату. Страшные тени танцевали на стенах, а завывающий ветер за пределами замка придавал серьезность разговору в комнате.

— Когда вы планируете заключить брак?

— В конце августа, как завершится сбор урожая, — быстро выпалил вассал, чуть приподнимаясь на скамье от нервов. Ему не нравилась напряженная обстановка. Барон большими шагами мерил комнату, изредка стреляя своим безумным взглядом на Альберта.

— А как для омеги?

— Чт-то для н-него? — заикаясь, недоуменно спросил вассал.

— Если вы еще помните, то по непреложному закону право первой ночи с замужней омегой предоставляется феодалу, у которого берут разрешение на брак.

Побледневшее, испуганное лицо старого альфы вдруг потемнело, он нахмурился: 

— К чему вы ведете?

— Дорогой Альберт, вы сами решили прийти ко мне и получить разрешение на брак, но теперь в силу вступает бумага, написанная нашими с вами предками, которых нужно чтить, сами знаете.

— Знаю, — зло процедил вассал и резко встал, опираясь на трость. — Но это право уже всеми забыто! С чего в вашу Милую голову пришла идея воспользоваться им?

— Прошу вас поостыть! Я общался воскресным днем с пастырем, это все остается в рамках церкви! — все это было ложью, наглой ложью, но станет ли вассал идти против своего феодала, а уж если на его стороне церковь, то он становится бессильным.

— С омегой все будет хорошо, — довольно грубо произнес Альберт. — Будет честью для нас увидеть Вашу Милость на заключении брака.

 

***

 

Когда повозка подъехала к замку, стояла ранняя осень. Еще теплый ветер беспокоил парадные наряды слуг и гостей, а солнце у горизонта уже не так ослепляло. Дверцы повозки открылись, и из неё вышел Луи в сопровождении уже своего мужа. Омега покорно принял предложенную руку Альбертом и прошел с ним до главных дверей замка, где толпились любопытствующие слуги.

— Делай, что говорят, терпи все, что ни делают, и молчи, — дал последнее напутствие альфа и после поцеловал Луи в макушку. Омега молчаливо кивнул и последовал за поторапливающими его слугами барона.

Луи провели в дальние комнаты замка. Его раздели и усадили в деревянную бадью с горячей водой, которая так приятно пахла полевыми травами. Омега блаженно выдохнул и дал себе волю расслабиться, поддаваясь душистому аромату комнаты. Когда вода уже заметно поостыла, к нему пришли слуги и начали омывать его, растирая огрубевшие руки и ступни ног невиданными ему ранее предметами. Волосы юноши чуть остригли и вымыли, очистили ногти и втерли в его тело благоухающие масла.

После омегу одели в непривычную ему одежду. Длинные, плотно обтягивающие шоссы не давали свободно двигаться, широкий пояс, одетый поверх туники, не давал лишний раз вздохнуть. Волосы убрали под беретто, шею украшало ожерелье из драгоценных камней, на тонкие пальцы рук ему надели тонкие кольца с жемчугом. Босым его не оставили, обув его в темно-синие бархатные туфли. Но Луи было противно смотреть на себя в зеркало, стоявшее в углу комнаты. Он был увешан драгоценностями, стоял в неудобных ему одеждах, и в таком виде ему нужно было предстать перед бароном Стайлсом, из-за чего Луи становилось дурно.

После долгой подготовки, слуги отвели Луи в спальню альфы и без единого слова втолкнули в комнату. К удивлению омеги, никого там еще не было. Он облегченно выдохнул, присаживаясь на скамью и пытаясь унять дрожь внутри себя.

Стайлс вошел неожиданно, резко открывая дубовую дверь. Луи подскочил и тут же присел в реверансе, прошептав колеблющимся голосом: 

— Милорд.

Барон скинул со своих плеч плащ и подошел к юному омеге. Он приподнял его подбородок и грубо впился в губы Луи. Он их сминал и кусал, желая расслабить сжавшегося слугу, который чуть приоткрыл в ответ свой ротик. Язык Стайлса проник в него и грубо насиловал. Руки мужчины сильно прижали Луи к себе, из-за чего омега почувствовал уже появившееся возбуждение у Гарри.

Безумный порыв прекратился так же быстро, как и начался. Стайлс перестал терзать губы омеги и посмотрел тому в глаза: 

— Ты так горячо выглядишь, — Гарри припал к макушке Луи, прикрывая глаза. — И так чудесно пахнешь. Только куда столько украшений, тебе куда лучше без них.

Гарри чуть отстранился, беря руку и целуя тонкие пальчики омеги. Он целовал каждую костяшку и попутно снимал ненужные кольца. Своими, казалось, влюбленными поцелуями, барон проложил путь по руке слуги и до шеи, которую Луи отзывчиво открыл для альфы.

Стайлс снял тяжелое ожерелье и горячо прошептал на ухо: 

— Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы на этой шее были только одни украшения.

— И какие же это? — спросил Луи чуть дрожащим от возбуждения голосом.

Альфа без ответа на вопрос начал засасывать и покусывать загорелую кожу Луи, он целовал появляющиеся красные пятна на шее и поглаживал пальцами горящую кожу. Он одним движением подхватил омегу под колени и, сделав пару шагов, прижал к стене. Омега прильнул к пухлым губам Гарри, обхватывая своими ладошками его лицо. Луи целовал слабо, ожидая грубого овладения его ротиком со стороны альфы. Он провел своими пальчиками по густым кудрям Стайлса и, подобравшись к фетровой шапочке, откинул её, не глядя, в сторону, продолжая массировать чувствительную кожу.

— Пойдем в постель, еще минута, и я не смогу стоять, — сказал Стайлс, оторвавшись от губ Луи, и потянул его к кровати.

Барон сел на пышную перину, притягивая Луи к себе между ног. Он с задержанным дыханием смотрел на тело слуги, медленно проводя руками по нему. Гарри на ощупь нашел тесемочки шоссов и развязал их, он стянул штаны, попутно целуя Луи в тазовые косточки. Альфа потянулся к поясу, сжимающему талию Луи, и распустил туго затянутые веревочки. Он подобрал подол рубахи и потянул вверх, желая снять её с желанного тела. Под ней уже ничего не было, из-за чего щечки слуги заалели, и он попытался прикрыть себя руками.

— Не нужно, — прошептал альфа и поцеловал ключицы Луи, — ты прекрасен.

Гарри продолжал целовать грудь слуги, когда руки того потянулись к его одеждам, желая раздеть и самого альфу. Стайлс отклонился на локти, давая возможность для действий Луи. Он расшнуровал пояс, державший шоссы, и потянул их на себя. Омега поцеловал колени своего господина и поднялся к уже возбужденному члену. Юноша взял его в ладошку, которая еле обхватывала орган полностью. Глубоко выдохнув, Луи провел языком от яичек до головки и заглотил ее, начиная легко посасывать. Он двигал вспотевшей ладошкой вверх и вниз, одновременно работая язычком вокруг краснеющей головки.

Гарри гортанно зарычал, когда Луи совсем невзначай провел язычком по щелке. Стайлс погладил омегу по натянутым щечкам, и слуга выпустил его член из горячего плена. Барон уложил Луи на подушки и тяжелыми поцелуями опустился к небольшому члену омеги. Он двумя пальцами обхватил вставший орган, а губами припал к трясущимся бедрам, оставляя на них легкие поцелуи. Гарри медленно ввел в расслабленное колечко мышц указательный палец, начиная не торопясь им двигать взад и вперед.

Омега тихо постанывал, сильнее разводя ноги в стороны, а руками упираясь в холодную каменную стену над головой. Он выглядел развязно и открыто, его покусанные раскрытые губки блестели в свете свеч, глаза были прикрыты, реснички трепетали, а покрасневшие щечки довершали образ. Грудь, по которой маленькими бусинками скатывались капельки пота, тяжело вздымалась.

Альфа отстранился от бедер и, переместившись выше, припал к губам Луи. Теперь их поцелуй был похож на страстный танец, на горячее желание обоих. Гарри закинул ноги омеги себе на талию и вошел в девственную дырочку не полностью, но Луи все равно взвыл от нового неприятного ощущения. Стайлс, не давая привыкнуть, начал медленно двигаться, постоянно все больше и больше погружаясь в слугу. Несколько толчков, и Гарри замер, полностью войдя в молодое тело. Оба тяжело дышали, в самый интимный момент они одновременно посмотрели друг другу в глаза и инстинктивно потянулись за поцелуем.

Гарри двигался, проникая все глубже в омегу. Но вдруг остановился и дал сесть Луи себе на колени, который сразу начал двигаться. Барон со всей силы сжимал ягодицы омеги, помогая ему насаживаться на себя, он целовал и кусал затвердевшие соски, выдыхая на мокрую кожицу горячим дыханием. Стайлс почувствовал, как внутри омеги начали сжиматься мышцы, и решил выйти до того, как у него сформируется узел от таких действий.

— Нет, — на выдохе произнес Луи, сжимая бедра. — Свяжись со мной, — неразборчиво прошептал омега, прижимаясь своим телом к Гарри.

Стайлс обхватил талию Луи и задвигался быстрее, но уже через пару секунд его узел был схвачен дырочкой омеги, и он излился внутрь. Теперь их ждали часы внутренних оргазмов Гарри. Они оба дышали глубоко и тяжело, Гарри обхватил пальцами член слуги и за несколько фрикций дал ему кончить. Полупрозрачная жидкость растеклась по животам любовников.

— Ты, может быть, будешь носить моего ребенка, — поглаживая бедра омежки, тихо прошептал Гарри.

— Для меня это станет счастьем, — также тихо прошептал Луи, прикрывая глаза.


End file.
